thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Fedoruk
| birth_place = Redwater, Alberta, Canada | draft = 164th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2010 }} Todd Fedoruk (born Todd Julian Fedoruk on February 13, 1979) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey left winger who played nine seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for six different teams. He was last an assistant coach with the Trenton Titans of the ECHL. Playing Career Todd spent his first seven professional seasons in the Philadelphia Flyers organization after being drafted 164th overall by the Flyers in 1997. He made his NHL debut during the 2000–01 season and played in 220 games over four seasons with the club, recording at least 100 penalty minutes in each season. He played with the Philadelphia Phantoms during the 2004-05 NHL lockout and took part in that team's run to the Calder Cup championship. Shortly after the lockout came to an end, Todd was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for a 2005 second round draft pick (Pierre-Olivier Pelletier) on July 29, 2005. The 2005–06 season saw him post career highs in games played (76), assists (19), points (23), and penalty minutes (174) as a member of the Ducks. The Flyers re-acquired Todd on November 13, 2006 for a fourth round draft pick. Todd (who is known for his skills as an enforcer) had titanium plates permanently embedded into his face to repair injuries caused to him in a fight with Minnesota Wild enforcer Derek Boogaard during the 2006–07 NHL season. Later in the season, on March 21, 2007, Todd was once again injured in a fight against New York Rangers enforcer Colton Orr. He was knocked out unconscious and had to be carried off the ice on a stretcher. On July 9, 2007, Todd signed a one-year contract with the Dallas Stars. In at start of the 2007-08 season, he struggled to make the lineup and played only a handful of games before he was demoted to affiliate, the Iowa Stars of the AHL on November 20, 2007. Before playing a game with Iowa, Todd was claimed off waivers by the Minnesota Wild on November 22, 2007. He played out the season with the Wild and scored his first career playoff goal during the Wild's first round defeat to the Colorado Avalanche. On July 1, 2008, he signed a three-year contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. In the 2008-09 season, he played in 72 games with the Coyotes scoring 13 points. On July 21, 2009, Todd was traded by the Coyotes (along with David Hale) to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for for Radim Vrbata. On August 4, 2011, the Vancouver Canucks signed him to a tryout contract. Facial Injuries On November 11, 2003, Todd was involved in a scrap with New York Islanders defenseman Eric Cairns. He was deemed to have had the better of the exchange at the time but what was not apparent at the time is that a right from Cairns had broken Todd's orbital bone. He underwent surgery and was back on the ice not long after. On October 24, 2006 while Todd was playing with the Anaheim Ducks, he challenged Minnesota Wild enforcer Derek Boogaard to a fight. Boogaard landed a brutal punch on Fedoruk that knocked him to the ice and shattered his cheek bone, Todd left the ice directly following the fight in visible distress and would not return to play. He underwent serious surgery to reconstruct the side of his face. Todd was traded from Anaheim to his former club, the Philadelphia Flyers. While at the Flyers, he was involved in another scrap, this time with New York Rangers enforcer Colton Orr. During this fight, Todd was knocked out due to a wild right from Orr. He lay on the ice unable to move for around four minutes before being put onto a stretcher, but he sustained no additional serious injuries from this fight. Career Statistics Managing Career On November 9, 2011, Todd was named the Assistant Coach of the Flyers' ECHL affiliate, the Trenton Titans, for whom he had played 18 games in 1999-2000 as a Flyers prospect. Personal Life Todd has been a resident of Mount Laurel, New Jersey. Category:1979 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Kelowna Rockets alumni Category:Regina Pats players Category:Prince Albert Raiders players Category:Trenton Titans players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players